His Plea, Her Cry
by Dark Elixar Wizard
Summary: Edward is devastated. Winry has been diagnosed with terminal cancer, and has only six months to live. Can Edward give her the love that she needs to fulfill her last days? Can he finally let her go and take on his responsibility caring for his two children? This is a bad summary. Respect this. EdWin Rated K
1. Chapter 1: Shock

**This is supposed to be a drama and the first chapter, I admit, is rather short. Please like, and respect. **

Edward was shocked. Beyond shocked. Too shocked to speak. Too shocked to move. To do anything.

Alphonse walked into the room, holding a suitcase. Putting it down, he opened his arms for a hug from his beloved brother. "I haven't seen you in ages since you moved down here!"

Ed didn't answer. In fact, he put his head in his arms and sighed, a long, weary, melancholy sound. His brunette brother saw that Edward now wore simple clothes, just a white shirt and black leather pants. His red coat hung off in the corner.

Forgotten.

Trying to strike a cheerful note in the noticeably dismal room, Alphonse said, "Well, my two children are growing up fine. Adeline lost two teeth the other day…"

"That's fine." Edward answered. His voice was rough and husky, considerably shaken. "I haven't seen my niece and nephew in a long time. I wish they came along this time."

"I tell them you said that! They begged to come, but I didn't want the hassle of lugging around a five and a six year old, too. What about Matthew and Sena?"

"Oh. They're just dandy. Matthew just turned fourteen. Sena is twelve. They get along, I guess. They've been trying to do alchemy, but it takes 'em a long time."

His disturbing manner put Alphonse at unease. The boyish man could see the drops of crystals slipping down Ed's tanned face.

Tears.

"Brother, what is the matter?" He asked, putting a large hand on his sibling's shoulder. "Please, what's wrong? Do you feel sick?"

"N-no Alphonse. I'm fine. In fact, in the physical sense, I feel fine. Just, my heart is broken. And it can't be fixed."

"Wh…why?"

Ed had turned bloodshot and teary eyes to his brother. Alphonse now was startled. Ed looked completely torn apart. The Fullmetal Alchemist, crying. Golden eyes full of pain and sorrow. Emotional stress was clearly coursing in Edward's veins, and Alphonse knew something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"Please, brother, tell me!" His pleas were like the call of a seagull against ocean waves. It just sunk into the mist. Edward's gaze stared, but not on anything. It didn't connect with anything in the room. Then finally, sadly, angrily, in distressed, he said:

"Winry has cancer."

Alphonse stopped, every muscle in his body screaming to a halt. Each thud of a heartbeat throbbing through his head. His mind wouldn't comprehend. "What?"

"Winry has cancer. A form of bone cancer that no alkehestry can cure."

"No. No Brother. This has to be a joke. I don't believe it. Winry is the healthiest person I know. How could she get cancer?"

"She was complaining of extreme pain in her left shoulder and left leg. She said her head was pounding and she felt sick to her stomach. So I took her to a doctor that lives in the town. He diagnosed her with bone cancer."

Alphonse began weeping quietly. "My sister-in law is sick and ill, but I can't do anything! H-how long does she have?"

"Six months."


	2. Chapter 2: To Let it Go

Alphonse didn't know pain greater than this. It was like a nightmare. A beloved family friend, a wonderful sister-in a law, a dear wife. How could this happen to Winry? Why did it have to be her? The image of her face, smiling dearly, flashed through his head. The agony was spreading, all throughout his body, a tidal wave of emotions. Tears stung his eyes as he bit his lip from crying out.

"I know. It's a hard concept to grasp." Ed said slowly, his voice at the edge of breaking. "But we need to accept this. I don't want to accept it, but it's for the better. What use is it mourning over something that can't be reversed? I have gotten use to not using alchemy, because I know all the pouting in the world won't bring it back."

"Brother…" Alphonse put his hand on his sibling.

Edward clenched his teeth. "I want to make her days euphoric. I want her to laugh the way she always did. I dream of swinging her around, her ebullient voice carrying through the air. But now, those conquests are done." Large tears began to well in Ed's eyes as he started to lose his composure. "Alphonse, I don't want her to die! I want her to live happily with me! Why does it have to be her?" He sobbed. "Why is it always my family and never _me?" _

Putting his arms around the shaking shoulders of Edward Elric, Alphonse whispered. "I will be there for you. You always were for me. Now, it's my turn. Brother, I love you. I want you to stand strong." As he too started to weep, Alphonse said softly. "Winry loves you as much as I do. She would never want to see you like this, crying over her."

Two little children entered the room. Both had the same golden blonde hair as their father. The taller one, a muscular boy, looked quizzical when he saw the two men weeping into each other's shoulder.

"Father? What's wrong?"

Edward looked up. "We have some news to tell you."

The second child, a pretty little girl with flowing blond locks and twinkling amber eyes, climbed into his lap and put her arms around his neck. "Is Mommy sick?"

"Yes, Mommy is very sick."

Matthew, the boy, asked, "How sick?"

"I don't want to say this, but she has cancer." As Matthew's eyes grew wide, sweet innocent Sena asked with a quiet voice:

"What's 'cancer'?"

Alphonse spoke up. "It's a disease that hurts all the good things in your body." He tried to make it simple for the girl to understand. "Doctors don't know how to treat it."

In realization, Sena started. Her eyes became wide like her brother's. "Is Mommy gonna die?"

Edward wrapped his strong arms around Matthew and Sena together. "Yes." He wept. "She has six months. We will try to make her happy together, right"

Matthew began to cry. And Sena chimed in too, heart-wrenching wail that made Alphonse want to beak everything in sight. This was too unfair.

Cuddling them in his arms, Edward said, "But we love her. And she loves us. That is what is most important."


	3. Chapter 3: Winry

"Win." Edward said softly, rubbing Winry's shoulder. "Are you okay? Does it hurt that much?" The blonde woman nodded, sighing.

"It hurts really badly, Ed, like bone deep. It just courses through me, pulse by pulse. Sometimes, it just gets on my nerves. And what can I do about it? Nothing. I'm basically here to die!" Her anger startled Ed, who continued his gentle massaging.

"Shhhhh..shhhh, don't say that, Win. You were made to be my friend and wife. What else? If you weren't around, I wouldn't either."

"Really?" The cornerflower orbs brightened, then dulled. "But I will never be the same again. Who knows, I might lose these limbs and still live. I might just become a corpse on the street.

Suddenly, Ed grabbed her so hard that she cried out in pain. "Listen, Winry Rockbell Elric. You will stop saying these useless comments this instant! I don't want to lose you! Do you think I want to hear these words exiting your lips? If so, then you're DEAD WRONG!"

His voice was so incredibly fierce, to the point of scaring Winry. When he saw the droplets swimming in her eyes, he lowered his head and quieted his voice. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. Just, please. Please don't say those kinds of things. Every single negative remark just impales itself in my chest. Like needles with barbs. That kind of hurt."

He gave her a light hug, resting her chin on his strong, broad shoulders. She could smell his soap and cologne. Such a refreshing brisk scent. As she nuzzled into his shirt, he put a warm hand on her head.

"I would never let you go for without any good reason. I swore I would fight for you, and Alphonse also promised to stay by your side forever. So, even if you're leaving us, you are still connected to our hearts."

"Edward…" Winry snuggled. She stroked his chin, and when he smiled, she tilted her head to meet his eyes. "I love you. Please, do you love me?"

"Yes, Winry." His voice was softer than the softest silk in the world, and milder than the sweetest child. His voice was gentle, full of calmness and serenity. "I love you to the ends of the earth. And farther."

"Mommy!" Sena screamed, running into the room, followed by Matthew. "Mommy, why are you sick?"

Winry's eyes widened, then relaxed in understanding. Patting her daughter on the head, she answered, "Mommy's sick because she was chosen to become sick. I would rather it be I who become sick than you. I could never live without my little mommy's girl."

Seeing that his son was noticeably silent, Edward beckoned to him. "Matthew, come here."

"What is it, Father?"

"There is something I want to tell you." Edward placed his hands on Matthew's shoulders, marveling how solid and strong he was. "You are now a man. A man of this household."

"But…!"

"No buts. You are fourteen years old. Your mother is ill. As my oldest child, I want you to protect Sena. She is your only sister. You are my man, and I know I can trust you."

"But I don't want Mommy to die!" Matthew suddenly shrieked at the top of his voice, surprising everyone in the room. The boy/man wheeled around, his blue eyes quivering with unshed sadness. "I want her to stay here, to help me with my homework, to help me comb my hair, to do anything! I-I want her to….not die!"

Winry tried to comfort Matthew. She rubbed his arm and whispered soothing things in his ear. The fourteen year old barely knew how to control this new emotion. It was unlike anything he had experience. A burning, raw place was developing in his chest, choking him. The pain crept into his throat, controlling his words. It was….anguish.

"M-mama?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't die soon. Not now, not forever."

"Oh, child." Winry's eyes softened. "I can't promise you that. But I swear that I will love you with all my heart and strength for the rest of my days."

Finally, the family just crept together and wept.


	4. Chapter 4: Her Cry, His Tears

**Hi Readers. Sorry, I'm not so good at keeping "in character" so I mainly write this for the emotional effect. My grandfather died of bone cancer, so I'm going by his symptoms,(Well, all that**_** I **_**saw) **** so please respect.**

"Win?" Edward's voice was full of worry. "WINRY?" His best friend/wife lay on her bed, eyes closed tightly and teeth clenched. Sweat beaded down her forehead as she attempted to keep the pain at bay. Everywhere hurt. Deep in her bones, the pain lurked, throbbing, pulsing, damaging.

_Agony._

"Y-you knew, Ed, t-that this illness would be painful. So please don't worry about m-me, okay? There's nothing that you can do!"

"But…" Knowing what she said was true he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "If you need anything, just call me, alright?"

After he left the room, he pounded his fist against the wall, sinking to the ground. "Why am I such an idiot?! Is that seriously all the comfort I can give?!" He continued to berate himself, anger overtaking him. "She's dying! I'm not a doctor! I can't fix anything! Why am I so stupid?"

_Guilt._

"Hey, what's wrong?" Matthew entered the room, looking puzzled. His pulled a hand through his short silky golden hair. "Is it Mama?"

_Innocence._

Sighing, Edward nodded and replied, "Yes, Son. Win…I mean Mother is sicker than before. I believe the cancer is spreading. We don't have her for much longer."

Opening his eyes wide, Matthew gasped, "But it's only been four months…!" His blue eyes fought tears.

"Son, no matter how smart a doctor is, he can't predict how long a lifespan someone has." Edward bowed his head, his bangs framing his worried face.

Alphonse, who had been staying with the Elric Family since news of the illness, sat at the table, skillfully peeling potatoes. His own dark eyes were quiet solemn, for he didn't quite know what to say. Should he comfort? Should he give advice? Or should he just stay quiet?

The long minutes turned into long hours. The long hours turned into even longer days. The shadows lengthened across the wall. Winry lay, tossing and turning, in her bed, so feverish nobody knew what to do. She had frequent bouts of nausea and vomiting, and could barely eat more than several spoonfuls of the nourishment Alphonse had made. Water just wet her lips, but constantly moisturized her eyes, as tears of pain continued their journey down her face.

It felt like a storm was going through Ed's body.

A storm of emotions.

A storm of pain.

A storm of guilt.

A storm of tears.

What could he do? He felt so useless. So angered at the idea, he clutched his hands to his head, screaming out in complete rage. He frightened his own children by the outbursts of exasperation.

Soon, Winry became too weak to even sit up. Her fevers and illness were at ease now. Little wrinkles framed her pretty blue eyes, now dimmed and glassy. Both brothers gently took care of her, patting her face with a cool cloth, coaxing her to eat, anything to keep her comfortable and strong.

But their efforts were for nothing.

Nothing could keep the sickness from spreading. No medicine, nothing. Her eyes became like stones, not seeing not moving.

"I just want to die already!" Her constant whisper echoed out of her lips. "I can't stand this pain! It's too much. Just let me die!"

Edward felt his heart nearly ripped apart when he heard this. "No, sweetheart. Please, please. Stay alive. I need you, Winry. I need you!" He pleaded.

She struggled weakly underneath his gentle hand. "Let go!" Her cry was blind, for she did not know she was even speaking. Finally, she said in a quiet voice, "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I need to go. I am dying. Let go of me, for I am like a stone. Something that just weighs you down. I am nothing now." Her voice was diminishing, softer and softer.

"Children! Alphonse!" Edward cried out. "Come here!" The man and the two children ran into the room.

"Mama?" Matthew fell to his knees. "Mama!" Her response was she turned and lightly kissed his on his forehead.

"Be a good brother for your sister, for me, okay?" The sweetness in her voice caused him to dissolve into bitter tears. Sera crept forward, putting two thin arms around the neck of her beloved mother.

"Sera, my good girl, please keep Matthew out of troube…and," Winry coughed. "P-please make sure he doesn't try anything foolish…"

Alphonse, at last, bent down to kiss Winry's cheek. He was completely silent, the pain in his chest like a lit ember.

"Al, keep Ed out of trouble…too….like…you…always…did." Her eyes began to flutter. "E-E-d?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"I….love…you..so …don't …cry." Her voice stopped, and one pale hand felt limply from his grasp. His eyes were wide; unmoving, unshaking, unblinking.

"Win?" He said cautiously, patting her cheek. "WINRY!?"

Then he broke down.

Yes, he broke down.

The former Fullmetal Alchemist, crying his heart out.

Large tears found their way out of Alphonse's before he too began to weep, scooping up little Sera in his arms. Matthew was curled in the corner. The atmosphere was full of tears. Everything spoke of tears. The burning feeling in the cheeks and eyes continued to rob every Elric.

True pain.

Hiccupping, out of breath from crying, Edward finally said slowly, to the pale, empty shell of his best friend and wife.

"I-I once heard this somewhere in a book that I read," and he recited,

"_A-alone, thinking of you, I sat._

_Recalling that smile, that chat._

_Nothing, but you, I need. _

_My heart, my eyes, all bleed. _

_No words can describe how I feel. _

_No heart can bear it, flesh or steel."_

Finally, he collapsed, his head resting on her still chest, broken.

Broken.

_Broken. _

_**Broken**_

_**A/N: I don't own the poem (I don't know who does. Just to remind anyone.)**_


End file.
